


Шок (и черные дыры)

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: "Вначале будто удар под дых - и, кажется, тебя разом выпотрошили изнутри, оставив в груди что-то вроде местной черной дыры..."





	Шок (и черные дыры)

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ Джима, смерть персонажа (временная), очень эмоционально.  
> Мой персональный эксперимент со стилем.   
> Написано на игру Kobayashi Maru.  
> Небечено.

ЧП с неизведанным клеточным вирусом стало бы полной неожиданностью, если бы чего-то подобного не следовало ожидать. А то: спасательная операция, нервы на пределе - самое время вселенной выкинуть новый фортель. Стоит ли говорить, что мой рассудительный, логичный до мозга костей старпом не мог, как приличный вулканец, остаться в стороне и дать экипажу выполнять свою работу, а влез в самую гущу событий и, конечно же, огреб по самые кончики острых ушей. А, да кому я заливаю, моя же школа! 

Это сейчас я иронизирую, а тогда мне потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы заставить себя не думать. Смотреть на его обмякшее возле консоли тело - и словно сквозь него. Помню: в уши будто затолкали ваты, а по голове огрели сковородкой. И еще раз, и еще - до рвоты и остекленелых глаз. Не знаю, как я не забыл дышать - наверно, сказалась военная подготовка. Сгодилась хоть на что-то, мать ее. Все, как по учебнику: космос - это бесконечный риск и не знающая границ храбрость... Вот только никто не учит, что может быть иначе: ты-то вернешься, а вот тот парень... 

В общем, я держался как скала. По крайней мере, голос не дрожал, а что пальцы подергивало - так того, кроме Боунса, никто не видел. А у него других забот был полон рот, чтоб еще за капитанскими пальцами следить. Хотя, чую, припомнит он их мне. Тестами своими всякими и гипошприцами. Скажет, мол, у тебя шок был. Натуральный. И обязательно про нашу связь со Споком ввернет, мол, с этими вулкансками танцами с бубнами нужно держать ухо востро. А то Спок же, все равно что мертв был...

И тут меня снова накроет. Потому что был. Кто лучше меня может знать, когда вначале будто удар под дых - и, кажется, тебя разом выпотрошили изнутри, оставив в груди что-то вроде местной черной дыры. И такая пустота и темень - хоть глаз коли, ори - до хрипоты. Бес-по-лез-но. И она все ширится. И ты, как в яму, соскальзываешь в нее, мозгами вроде бы и понимаешь, что там конец, а в руках уже и силы нет. Да и чего ради?

Нет, этого Боунсу знать ни к чему. А то он меня на неделю запрет в медотсеке, и будут мне лишь передачки дважды в день да целомудренные вулканские поцелуи через окошко. Хотя нет, грешу, согласен на все: и на передачки, и на окошко, лишь бы были они, эти вулканские поцелуи, и бровь упрямая, и занудство это его самое любимое на свете!..

\- Джим.

\- Ммм? - поднимаю голову от пустого отчета. Спок уже в пижаме, так привычно и трогательно застегнутый на все пуговицы, даже здесь, в каюте, где никого, кроме нас двоих. Аккуратно развешивает форменку и брюки на спинке стула, мой идеальный вулканец...

\- Джим, - снова. С нежностью и легким укором. Другие бы не расслышали, но я же собаку съел в переводе со споковского на стандарт...

\- Джим, - ох, был бы человеком, как пить дать закатил бы глаза. 

Улыбаюсь слегка извиняющейся улыбкой, и все во мне поет, и звенит - да просто прорывается наружу какими-то словно ультралучами счастья, которые невозможно удержать внутри. И лишь одна мысль - живой, живой! - и кажется, я только-только начинаю понимать - по-настоящему - что чуть не потерял его. Ведь как же бывает: и связь, и шок, и окошко в палате - а только сейчас начинаю понимать! И никогда, видно, до конца не пойму, никогда не осознаю - но буду каждую минуту жизни балансировать на краю, и трепетать от ужаса и счастья, и дышать через раз, ожидая, что еще чуть-чуть - и нас засосет. И биться буду - из последних сил, и собственной грудью закрывать, и зубами-ногтями выгрызать-выковыривать, ибо иначе - немыслимо, невыносимо, чернейшая черная дыра.

... А вообще, Спок, как всегда, прав: да ну его этот отчет к чертовой матери! 

 

Конец


End file.
